This invention is related, generally, to articles providing thermal insulation and protection from heated cookware covers and, more particularly, lid covers through use of a thermally-stable silicone resin composition.
Traditionally, either in the home or a commercial setting, hot kettles, pots, pans and the like have been moved gingerly with the aid of a pliable piece of cloth. The most prevalent variation of this domestic staple is the common pot holder, which works well enough for engaging heated, balanced cookware over large surface areas, i.e., grasping the bottom of a kettle or evenly spaced handles with both hands protected by pot holders. However, for more intricate maneuvers, pot holders lack optimal functionality. Usually, the holders do not conform adequately to the shape of a heated surface. When they do conform, the shape is not retained. In either instance, a serious accident or badly burned hands and fingers can result.
Early concern over these and other problems fostered the use of oven mitts and similar such variations. However, the improvements realized are somewhat limited. Flexibility and shape retention are enhanced as compared to pot holders, but the mitts are subject to wear over time. The insulation can separate leaving hands and fingers largely unprotected. Unsightly burn marks are aesthetically unpleasing. Moreover, mitts and similar such articles do not permit the degree of dexterity often required.
The search for an efficient, effective cookware handling device, meeting the requirements outlined above, has been an ongoing concern in the art. One approach which has been used with certain success, involves use of a molded cover article fittable over the knob or handle of a lid. Such covers provide some heat protection and permit manual dexterity by alleviating the need for unwieldy holders or mitts. However, the prior art has associated with it a number of significant problems and deficiencies. Most are related to the cover configuration and result, in part, from the materials from which they are made.
A major problem of the prior art is that the materials used to devise such covers are often unacceptably hard and entirely too rigid. As a result, the covers lack the flexibility required to slide over and conform to the shape of a lid knob or a similar such utensil. Alternatively, if the covers are made from materials flexible enough for easy attachment, the problem becomes one of slippage during use, with the risk of a dropped lid, burns or both.
Another related problem is poor insulation. Most knob covers of the prior art seem to provide little resistance to thermal conductivity and, with respect to surfaces not directly contacted, little protection from thermal radiation. Moreover, the materials used are subject to thermal or oxidative degradation, such that performance, if initially acceptable, declines over time.
A related concern is that knob covers of the prior art are aesthetically unsatisfactory and incompatible with contemporary cookware design. Limitations in material composition, as well as the effects of wear and time, leave such articles unsuitable for use with most high-end cookware and utensils.
In summary, there are a considerable number of drawbacks and problems relating to knob covers and the materials from which they have been made. There is a need for an improved cover and resin composition useful therewith to fully realize the benefits provided by such an article.